Sakura's First Attempt As A Thief
Sakura's First Attempt As A Thief (さくらの怪盗初挑戦!?, Sakura no Kaitō Hatsu Chōsen!?) is the 7th episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "The Mysterious Painting". Summary At an art museum trip, Sakura and Tomoyo are drawing a sculpture. Sakura suddenly screams scaring Tomoyo who covered her ears and also scaring Mr.Terada who tells her he just said to be quiet. She apologizes and glares at her drawing book, turning out that her drawing of Kero was messed up by him. Naoko, and Chiharu wave at her from the courtyard. Tomoyo says she wants to finish drawing, so as she tries to get to the courtyard, Sakura witnesses a boy attempting to change a painting and was stopped by the guard. During the commotion, she couldn't hear anything and Cerberus was sure it was the Silent card. Silent can't stand loud noises so the museum would be the perfect place for the card to hide. The noises caused by the boy caused it to reveal itself in distress at the noise. Sakura sneaks out of the house at night and into the museum where they meet the boy from earlier also sneaking in. The boy, Yuuki Tachibana , explains the painting is by his deceased father and his mission to restore the painting which a Clow Card has covered up. Every time Sakura attempts to capture the card, the Silent card transports the group outside. Using the Shadow card after Yuuki is been captured by the guard who stopped him earlier and pushes the guard onto the floor allowing Yuuki to flee, Sakura is able to silently capture Silent from a distance restoring the painting and discovering Yuuki is actually a girl. The guard returns where he dropped his flashlight after he get pushed by the shadow Sakura earlier and looks at the painting seeing the painting is back to normal. He screams and runs down the hallway panicking that the painting is haunted. After saying goodbye to Yuuki; Sakura, Kero and Tomoyo left home. A stranger, dressed in an long, green robes, appears on the top of the museum tower at the end of the episode and quietly mutters that he senses a Clow Card. Character Debuts Yuuki Thumb.png|Yuuki Tachibana|link=Yuuki Tachibana Takai Thumb.png|Takai Tachibana (flashback)|link=Takai Tachibana Syaoran Thumb.png|Syaoran Li (cameo)|link= Syaoran Li Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowSilent.jpg|The Silent|link=The Silent ClowShadow.jpg|The Shadow|link=The Shadow |-|Cards Used= ClowShadow.jpg|The Shadow (First Use)|link=The Shadow |-|Cards Sealed= ClowSilent.jpg|The Silent|link=The Silent Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Silent Bat Burglar Costume.png|Silent Bat Burglar Costume (Debut)|link=Silent Bat Burglar Costume |-|Kero= Kero's Silent Collar.png|Kero's Bat costume (Debut)|link=Kero's Bat costume |-|Syaoran= Syaoran's Battle costume.png|Syaoran's Battle Costume (Cameo)|link=Syaoran's Battle Costume Quotes *'Yuki': DAMN IT! (The Silent movies her finger to her lips, everything becomes silent) *'Kero': ''(enlarges his shadow with a flashlight) All right listen up. I'm the guardian angel of this place. Leave immediately. *'Yuki': W-What do you mean guardian angel? You're the one who is messing with the painting!! *'Tomoyo': (about the incident) The art in the museum moved? *'Sakura': Yeah, and suddenly, I couldn't hear anything...Although it was only an instant...Can it be something like...The curse of an unfortunate artist who died an unlucky death...I'm sure that painting is cursed! And so... *'Tomoyo': Was it that scary? *'Sakura': It wasn't scary at all back then. *'Tomoyo': What are the powers of The Silent? *'Sakura': In the afternoon, all it did was make sound disappear. *'Kero': That's not all. If it shushes, not only does sound disappear, but at the same time... *'Sakura': At the same time...? *'Kero': I'm not sure. (Sakura and Tomoyo fall over) *'Sakura': And you call yourself the Beast of the Seal!? (The Guard looks at the picture already back to normal Sakura and Tomoyo watches him) *'''Guard: '''It's terrible! The Picture has changed! (runs down the hallway in fear) Leave it to Kero-chan! Segment Silent Bat Burglar Costume was featured. LITK EP07 1.jpg LITK EP07 2.png LITK EP07 3.png Navigation Category:Episodes